Broadband mirrors have important applications in photonics and optoelectronics. Conventionally there are two methods of producing mirrors: (1) using a surface of a metal layer, or (2) using multilayer dielectric films. Metal layers generally provide robust performance with respect to angle of incidence properties, wavelength dependence, and polarization characteristics. However, a major limitation stems from the non-unity reflectivity of metal materials across different wavelength bands. Further, wavelength selectivity may be difficult to achieve. On the other hand, multilayer dielectric interference mirrors may typically be used for applications requiring high reflectivity or wavelength-selective applications. However, multilayer dielectric interference mirror generally lack good performance qualities with respect to angle of incidence, and typically require alternating layers of materials having relatively high and low refractive indices, respectfully.